muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Quixote
Don Quixote is a classic Spanish novel by Miguel de Cervantes, originally published in two parts beginning in 1615 and concluded in 1620. The comic saga details the adventures of an elderly gentleman who, after years of consuming chivalric romances, decides to pursue the course of knighthood (and hallucinates all manner of perils, most famously assuming a windmill is a giant). His earthy squire Sancho Panza sees the world more clearly, but can hardly prevent the inevitable. The story has contributed to the language the word "quixotic" (foolishly impractical or idealistic) and inspired the expression "tilting at windmills" (to go after an imagined foe or a goal that cannot be reached). It has been adapted for famous artworks (by Picasso, Dali, and others), film, television, radio, opera, ballet, comic books, cartoons, and the popular stage musical Man of La Mancha. References *The Spanish comic book Epi / Blas ...y los demás, for the third issue, featured Bert and Ernie as Don Quixote and Sancho Panza, respectively, in the story "Un Escudero y su Hidalgo" ("A Squire and His Gentleman.") *In episode 3268 of Sesame Street (1994), Luis is reading Don Quixote (and cites Miguel de Cervantes as the author). It inspires Rosita and Telly Monster to pretend to be Don Quixote (or rather, Doña Quixote) and Sancho Panza respectively. *In a 1999 TV Guide chat to promote Muppets from Space, Pepe claims he is "currently speaking with Miramax head Harvey Weinstein OK, a remake of Don Quixote." *The fourth season Farscape episode "John Quixote" takes its title from the book, as Crichton is lost in a dream-like game based on memories, and at one point wears a very Quixotic outfit. *In a Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures segment, Bert and Ernie are squires to Donnie Quixote, a bespectacled version of the famous errant knight (who loses his glasses and has the standard delusions, including fighting a windmill). Connections :for additional connections, see Man of La Mancha *Timothy Bateson played a monk in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) *Douglas Blackwell played the innkeeper in part five of the BBC serial version (1954, radio) *Ken Campbell played a puppet master in a two-part radio version (BBC Radio, 1980) *Roger Carel played Sancho Panza in the French-German miniseries Don Quijote (1965) *Angel Corella played the Gypsy King (1995) and Basilio (1996, 1999, 2010, other dates) in the American Ballet Theater Don Quixote production *Graham Crowden played Montesino in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) *Robert Eddison played the Duke in The Adventures of Don Quixote (1973, TV) *Suzanne Farrell played Dulcinea in George Balanchine's ballet (1965) *Robert Flemyng played the Duke in the National Theatre production (1982) *Stephen Garlick played a stableboy (BBC Radio, 1991) *Brad Garrett voiced Rocinante on The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990-1992, TV) *Reinhard Glemnitz played the priest in a German radio serial (1998) *Michael Habeck played Sancho Panza in a German radio serial (1998) *Tony Haygarth played Sancho Panza in the National Theatre production (1982) and the barber in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) *John Lithgow played Don Quixote in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) *Kermit Love built the giant in in George Balanchine's ballet (1965) *Murray Melvin played the traveling barber in The Adventures of Don Quixote (1973, TV) *Arthur Mitchell danced the Rigaudon flamenco in George Balanchine's ballet (1965) *Rudolf Nureyev co-directed and played Basilio in the ballet Don Quixote (1973 film) *Trevor Peacock played the innkeeper in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) *Jonathan Pryce played Don Quixote in The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018 film) *Isabella Rossellini played the Duchess in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) *Paul Scofield played Don Quixote in a BBC radio play (1991), in a National Theatre production (1982, stage), and again in a musical version (1995, radio) *Walter Sparrow played the second prisoner in The Adventures of Don Quixote (1973, TV) *Walter von Hauff played the first muleteer, the first shepherd, the lion keeper, and the first prisoner in a German radio serial (1998) *Frank Welker voiced Don Coyote and Dapple on The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990-1992, TV) *Vanessa Williams played Dulcinea in Don Quixote (2000 TV movie) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Literature